


Made Of Fire

by iwouldkillfor



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood, Demon Joel, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwouldkillfor/pseuds/iwouldkillfor
Summary: Joel didn't really plan on people finding out, but, you know, shit happens, right?





	Made Of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Long time, no writings, please tell me what ya think :)

After a long day of work - it was only 4PM, but still - Joel wanted nothing more than to hear the purr of his Porsche and then get home to sprawl on his couch and fall asleep within the hour. What he didn't want to spend his afternoon doing, was being held at gunpoint in the Stage 5 parking lot, because some dumbass wanted quick cash. And Joel knew he must look like an easy target, with no one else around and the dumbass carrying a gun. But oh, how the tables were about to turn. Joel almost grinned, because this is fucking hilarious and the guy doesn’t even realize it. He raised his hands slowly, “Alright, what do you want?”

The gunman’s eyes flickerd slightly, the handgun only shifting a little in his hand. He seemed capable of handling the weapon properly, so Joel had to be a little careful or he could risk getting shot and getting blood all over his nice hoodie. And he’d also have to explain the hole in his hoodie and why he was perfectly fine, and why there was no visible wound on his body. And that would just be a pain.

“Gimme your money,” the guy barked out, the gun now pointed somewhere squarely on Joel’s chest.

“Kinda need my hands for that,” Joel quipped.

The robber snarled and took what was supposed to be a menacing step closer, “Shut the fuck up! One hand then, hand over your wallet.” He only stepped closer to Joel’s reach and his body was jittering with tension.

“First my money, now my entire wallet,” Joel teased.

The robber was about to say something, when his eyes found a figure behind Joel and the gun shifted, “Hey! Don’t fucking move!”

Joel froze and twisted his head, watching as Jeremy raised his hands defensively, eyes wide. They shared a look. Joel looked back to the robber again and cursed silently. Now he had to protect Jeremy. Okay, he could still do this; write it off as trauma when Jeremy would be unable to explain what exactly had gone down when the robber was disarmed. Joel could write it off as his dad and brothers teaching him army tricks, he’d talked about them before-

“Okay, okay, come here! Next to this guy!” the robber shouted, indicating with the gun where he wanted Jeremy to stand. Joel watched Jeremy out of the corner of his eye, and he quickly stepped halfway in front of Jeremy as the shorter guy came up to him.

“Don’t be stupid,” Joel warned but the robber seemingly took offense to that remark and took two steps closer. The gun was raised to be level with Joel’s head. Jeremy made a small sound, pressing closer to Joel’s side. The robber realized how close he was getting and quickly stepped back out of reach, keeping the gun up.

They all jumped as a siren sounded not too far away, a police car undoubtedly cruising through town towards some other misdemeanor. The robber however started to panic and pointed to gun lower and Joel could see the trigger getting pulled. “No!” he stepped in front of Jeremy completely as the gun fired.

The shot hit him just above the hip, on his left side, rippling through him with an intensity he rarely felt. He grit his teeth and made a sound in the back of his throat, trying to keep the noise small and contained. Yes it hurt, but he was not going down yet.

“Joel-“ Jeremy started but was deafened by another two shots from the gun that Joel now realized was somehow firing on automatic. He didn’t have time to dwell on how and why, but felt the next two shots enter higher, near his sternum and just below his chest. The breath was driven out of him as the bullet punctured his lung and it was getting hard to make any noise that didn’t sound and feel like he was drowning.

Joel kept focus, and when Jeremy stepped in front of him for some forsaken reason, he pushed the younger man back, and stalked forward, almost unseen by the mortal eye. He was in the robber’s face within an instant and he wrenched the pistol from the robber’s hand and in the same motion tossed it aside. The robber blinked and started to make a shrill sound that Joel silenced by wrapping his left hand around the man’s throat, cutting off his air supply.

His eyes flashed and finally he saw true fear in the robber’s eyes.

He grinned, blood on his teeth, “I said; don’t be stupid.” His throat felt like a swamp, more blood spilling but the wounds in his body were merely a dull ache. He needed a few seconds to heal-

Jeremy had seen.

There was blood on the pavement.

He couldn’t lie his way out of this one.

Fuck.

He looked back to Jeremy, who was standing frozen, hands still in the air.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

Jeremy stared, mouth moving but nothing came out but strangled sounds of confusion and shock. Joel wanted to say something, but he honestly didn’t know what. As he considered his words, the door to Stage 5 slammed open, and people started pouring out. Joel felt his body go cold, the blood traveling down his body in rivers burned his skin as he watched those he called his friends look around for a commotion and then spotting him and Jeremy. Spotting the blood, running closer. Joel couldn’t move.

“Jeremy,” he started, but he was startled by the insecurity in his own voice and couldn’t continue.

Jeremy however, snapped out of his shock, and walked up to him, looking him over. He looked at the robber, “Let him breathe, Joel.”

Joel frowned.

Jeremy put his hand on Joel’s arm, “Let him breathe. Don’t… don’t be stupid.”

Joel breathed out slowly, before loosening his grip enough to allow the man to breathe. Jeremy looked over his shoulder, “Michael, Geoff, help us restrain this guy.”

Joel could hear footsteps approach, slowly at first, then running up. Geoff was the first one he saw, manhandling the man away from Joel before pinning him to the ground, Michael then sitting on top of the guy’s legs. Geoff kept a harsh grip on the man’s arms. He looked up and paled, “Joel- fuck!”

“I’m okay,” Joel said, feeling his arm shake from where the perpetrator had been taken from him. Jeremy pushed him back enough to force him to adjust his body, then sit on the ground. He looked up at the younger man again, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Joel, fuck dude- Just- We gotta call an ambulance.”

“I’m fine,” Joel insisted as a clump of blood pushed out of his throat, making him cough and spit.

“Joel, you’re not fucking fine! Burnie!” Geoff shouted. Jeremy started touching Joel’s chest, looking for the wounds in his body and Joel squirmed. He didn’t like people touching him. Jeremy kept pushing, managing to lay Joel down on his back and making him close his eyes against the harsh Texas sun.

Jeremy’s hand touched the wound on his hip and Joel heaved in a pained breath. Jeremy put pressure on the wound, and Joel heard Michael ask Geoff something, before suddenly appearing beside Jeremy, “Where else?”

Jeremy nodded to Joel’s chest, “Two more in his chest.”

Michael nodded and prodded around for a second before also applying pressure. Joel’s chest felt heavy with all the weight on it, and coughed again as his lungs tried to power through.

The two then looked up and more people surrounded him, driving him closer and closer to just admitting what he was. He was sick of hiding anyway, and it wasn’t like the medical help they were calling was going to help him anyway. There would be no scars, no signs of a fatal wound. He looked up to Burnie who was holding his phone to his ear, “Don’t.”

Burnie jumped and kneeled down, “Stop talking, save your strength, buddy.”

“Burnie, don’t,” Joel said, reaching up and grabbing for the phone. Burnie yelped as Joel smeared blood on his hand and partially on his face. Joel managed to grab the phone and disconnect the call. It looked like he’d just made it in time before any names were said. He tossed the phone away, “Don’t!”

“Joel!”

“I’ll buy you a new phone if- if it’s broken, just- listen to me!” Joel insisted, trying to sit up and fighting the two people currently pressing down on his chest. Jeremy and Michael both made panicked sounds, but Joel pushed them off and stood in a smooth motion. He coughed once more, feeling the wound in his lung close and then the worst part of being shot in the lung arrived. He heaved and held his hand over his mouth as the bullet made its way up his esophagus. Burnie was grabbing his shoulders and saying something, but Joel ignored him, spitting the bullet out in his hand. He held it out, “I’m fine!”

Burnie’s face blanked, “How- wha-“

“I’m not a human, I’m not dying, calm the fuck down,” Joel summarized with a snarl, turning his attention to the asshole who shot him. The guy was still pinned under Geoff’s body, now watching him with an expression that resembled horror in its purest form. Joel squatted down and his eyes flashed.

The robber screamed and Geoff jumped off of the guy, staring at Joel’s face.

“Wha-“

“You shot me,” Joel started, keeping his eyes on the robber. His right hand was clenched around the bullet from his lung. The other two would take longer to come out, but they would be expulsed from the wounds and clink to the ground sooner or later.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

“Not good enough,” Joel said and put his hand on the robber’s head. A sharp sound, resembling glass breaking, echoed in the parking lot and the robber went still. Joel slowly stood again, “He’s not dead, just a little coma, to scare him.”

Only silence followed.

Joel looked up and noticed Geoff had walked around him to go back to the larger group of people behind him. He turned fully, back against the sun and looked at the humans. He was tense, but he hoped it didn’t show.

“What are you?” Geoff asked, stood in front of Jeremy and Michael.

Joel looked down at himself. He could feel the lower half of his face was coated in blood from where he’d coughed it up, the front of his hoodie was soaked in crimson as well, and smaller splotches had made its way to his jeans. His eyes were also glowing red, and he couldn’t imagine he was looking friendly in any capacity.

Two metallic plinks landed at Joel’s feet and everyone looked down to see the two remaining bullets on the ground, a thin red sheen coating both of them. Joel opened his hand and watched the bullet in his palm.

He looked up to Geoff, “I’m a demon.”

**Author's Note:**

> still not sure if i should add chapters to this, so if you want more you can tell me in comments :)


End file.
